Вирусология
Несмотря на все изощренные попытки НаноТрасен стерилизовать принадлежащие им космические станции, вирусы все еще могут попасть на ЦентКомм. Ниже находится руководство, которое поможет вам спасти экипаж от участи быть превращенным в кровавую лужу и мясную шрапнель на стенах...По-крайней мере, спасти большую часть. Вирусология Самый эффективный способ, позволяющий предотвратить в девяносто девяти из ста случаев массовую пандемию, это всегда быть в вашем костюме биологической защиты, и никогда не выносить вирусы и/или зараженных за пределы вирусологии. Одежда Нижеизложенные вещи, надетые на вас, помогут вам не заразится самому, и не заразить остальных людей. * Bio Suit * Bio Hood * Medical jumpsuit * Sterile Mask * Latex Gloves * Boots Изоляция Если вы, или другой бедняга заразились, примите все меры для того, чтобы инфекция не распространялась дальше. Заприте инфицированного в одном из ваших изоляторов, закройте его в медицинской палате, в комнате куда никто никогда не заходит, но не позволяйте инфицированному свободно гулять по станции и разносить вирус. Методы заражения *Через воздух-Самый опасный и быстрый способ распространения заразы-если вы находитесь в одной с зараженным вирусом человеком зоне воздушной циркуляции, то вы имеете довольно неплохой шанс заболеть. *Прямой контакт-Вирус распространяется через прикосновение-если вы коснулись, или вас коснулся зараженный, или вы побывали с зараженным в тесном физическом контакте. (Любая пролитая кровь, содержащая распространяющуюся через воздух или прямой контакт инфекцию, является источником заражения.) *Прямое заражение-Инфекция распространяется только специально-чтобы заразится, нужно получить в свой кровоток порцию зараженной крови, и никак иначе. ' Ваше снаряжение ' * Isolation Centrifuge-Эта машина берёт образец крови в пробирке и изолирует патоген или анти-тела. Если в крови ничего не обнаружено, изолировать её будет невозможно. Если центрифуга обнаружит патоген, то выдаст чашку Петри, если анти-тела - вместо крови они и появлятся. * Pathogenic Incubator-Это чудо инженерии и биологии принимает образцы вирусов, полученные из Pathogenic Isolator или уже находящиеся в вашей лаборатории, и выращивает их. Выращивание требует Virus Food, так что попросите химика или повара дать вам стакан с ним. Машина сама свистнет, когда вирус вырастет. Облучение вируса заставляет его мутировать, что может изменить одно или несколько его свойств. Этот процесс совершенно случаен, и управлять им никак нельзя. Также, положите в инкубатор мензурку с кровью, и вы сможете заразить её. * Disease Analyser-Получив чашку Петри с достаточно выросшим вирусом(То есть засунутым в включенный Pathogenic Incubator c Virus Food, и продержанный там до того, как машина свистнет.), этот гигант выдаст вам ту же чашку Петри, и листок бумаги, с полным описанием вируса. Также, машина добавляет вирус в базу данных вирусов. Вы можете переименовать его! * Disease Splicer-Каждый вирус имеет четыре цепи GNA, контролирующие симптомы, вызываемые вирусом. Этот сращиватель может выделить одну из цепей и сохранить ее-но при этом чашка Петри разрушается. Цепи сохраняются на жесткий диск, откуда вы можете заменить ими цепи GNA другого вируса-так вы выращиваете свой собственный вирус. Лечение Если вы не хотите заразить всех своих мартышек, переместите одну в комнату для изоляции. *Возьмите чашку Петри и положите её в Pathogenic incubator. *Положите мензурку с кровью в Pathogenic incubator. *Заразите кровь с помощью Pathogenic incubator. *Возьмите мензурку с зараженной кровью, и вколите её мартышке (Сколько кубов? Сколько захотите!). *Вколите мартышке радиум, желательно 5 кубов. Начнётся производство анти-тел. Возможно, необходимо будет вколоть более 5 кубов. После того, мартышке получила свою дозу радиума, она может умиреть от перетоксикации. Используйте antibody scanner, для того, чтобы определить, есть ли в крови у мартышки анти-тела. *Подождите 1-2 минуты. Если вы возьмёте кровь без анти-тел, вам нужно будет начинать всё делать заного с 4-ого пункта. *Возьмите образец крови с помощью шприца, потом переместите её в пробирку и положите её в Isolation Centrifuge. Должно показать, что в крови есть анти-тела. Начните изоляцию анти-тел. *Начнётся производство анти-тел. Ждите... Кровь исчезнет, а вместо её появятся анти-тела. Например, 5 кубов с кровью - 5 кубов анти-тел. *??? *PROFIT Вакцина готова! Как же найти вирус самим? 1. Найдите зараженного (Это не должно быть слишком уж трудно) 2. Возьмите у зараженного кровь и поместите шприц с зараженной кровью в Isolation Centrifuge, кликните на нем, и нажмите Isolate. 3. Через некоторое время это даст вам Virus contaiment/growth dish или анти-тела. 4. Дальше производство вакцины ничем не отличается от вышеизложенных процедур. *Дополнительно 1. Засунуть образец вируса в Pathogenic Incubator и вырастить его там. 2. Засунуть выросший вирус в Disease Analyser, дабы посмотреть, какие он вызывает симптомы Если помогло то поздравляю! Вы нашли антидот! Модификация вирусов! Чтобы понять философию сращивания, вы должны крепко-накрепко запомнить, что каждый вирус имеет четыре цепочки GNA-каждая из них отвечает за один симптом, и каждая цепочка имеет свою градацию-четвертая, отвечающая за самый быстропоявляющийся симптом, ,третья и вторая, а первая отвечает за самый последний, он же самый опасный и окончательный симптом болезни. Disease Splicer забирает у вируса одну из цепочек GNA(в процессе разрушая вирус), запоминает его, и потом может заменять у другого вируса DNA цепочку другой, но у них должен быть один и тот же уровень. - Disease Splicer имеет три функции, позволяющие изменять вирусы, и позволяющие смотреть какие нити GNA у них есть. Первая из этих функций позволяет скопировать одну из нитей GNA у вируса, и поместить его в в буфер обмена. При копировании Slicer разрушает чашку Петри с вирусом, учтите этот факт. - Вторая функция-копирование ВСЕХ нитей GNA в буфере на диск, позволяющие хранить нити с нужными вам симптомами неограниченно долго. - Третья и последняя функция-замена цепочек GNA вируса в чашке Петри, на цепочки GNA с соответствующим уровнем в буфере обмена Splicer`a. - Запомнив эти функции, можно приступать к выращиванию Идеального Вируса: * Первый шаг-получить чашки Петри с вирусами, чьи цепочки GNА отвечают за нужные вам симптомы, и скопировать нужные цепочки на диски. Pathogenic Incubator может помочь вам в этом, облучая вирусы вы заставляете их мутировать, это приводит к сменам симптомов, так что через некоторое время вы можете получить нужные вам цепочки GNA, просто убедитесь что у вас достаточно Virus Food для подкормки вируса. * Второй шаг-получить чашку Петри с вирусом, на котором вы будете заменять нити GNA. начальные симптомы не имеют значения, все равно скоро они будут заменены. * Третий шаг-вставить эту чашку в Disease Splicer, и вставляя диски с симптомами в Splicer по очереди, скопировать все нужные нити на чашку Петри. И вот, поздравляю, вы держите в руках Идеальный Вирус. Теперь засуньте его в Pathogenic Incubator, для начала производства зараженной крови. Мухахахахахахахаа!!! И помните:если вы решите заразить станцию вашим Идеальным вирусом, и при этом не будучи агентом Синдиката, вы получите бан! Список симптомов Это все симптомы и их эффекты. Stage 4 * Gibbingtons Syndrome: Взрывает человека. * Radian's syndrome: Вызывает радиацию. * Dead Ear Syndrome: Вызывает глухоту. * Monkism syndrome: "О НЕЕЕТ ЭТО МОНКИЗМ. ЗАВАРИВАЕМ ВСЁ.", - орали метабляди, бегающие по станции. * Suicidal syndrome: Заставляет человека убить самого себя. * Toxification syndrome: Появляются токсины. * Reverse Pattern Syndrome: Вызывает генетическое повреждение. * Shutdown Syndrome: Заставляет не работать части тела и появляются токсины. * Longevity Syndrome: Вызывает сообщение "You suddenly feel hurt and old..." ("Вы чувствуете боль и изношенность...") и повреждение органа. Возможно, не работает. * Fragile Bones Syndrome: Вызывает переломы. Stage 3 * Hyperacid Syndrome: Появляются токсины в крови. * World Shaking syndrome: Глаза бесконтрольно смотрят в разные стороны. * Telepathy Syndrome: Даёт телепатию. * Lazy mind syndrome: Вызывает повреждение мозга. * Hallucinational Syndrome: Вызывает галлюцинации. * Hard of hearing syndrome: Вызывает глухоту. * Uncontrolled Laughter Effect: Заставляет смеяться. * Topographical Cretinism: Часто является причиной замешательств. * DNA Degradation: Вызывает генетические повреждения. * Groaning Syndrome: Заставляет инфицированного стонать. Stage 2 * Loudness Syndrome: Заставляет больного кричать. * Automated sleeping syndrome: Вызывает сонливость. * Resting syndrome: Заставляет зараженного падать. * Blackout Syndrome: Делает вас слепым. * Anima Syndrome: Anima Syndrome: Вызывает кашель и отхаркивание слизи. Также дает болезни способность распространятся через воздух. * Appetiser Effect: Увеличенный аппетит. * Refridgerator Syndrome: Инфицированный начинает дрожать. * Hair Loss: Вызывает потерю волос и сообщение "Your hair starts to fall out in clumps..." ("Ваши волосы начинают выпадать клочьями"). * Adrenaline Extra: Вызывает сообщение "You feel a rush of energy inside you!" ("Вы чувствуете всплеск энергии внутри себя!"). Также, в крови появляется Гиперцин. Stage 1 * Coldingtons Effect: Вызывает чихание и отхаркивание слизи. Также дает болезни способность распространятся через воздух. * Flemmingtons: Вызывает сообщение "Mucous runs down the back of your throat" (Вы чувствуете как мокрота стекает по задней стенке горла"). Других эффектов не наблюдается. * Saliva Effect: У больного течёт слюна изо рта. * Twitcher: Инфицированный беспричинно дергается. * Headache: Вызывает сообщение "Your head hurts a bit" ("Ваша голова болит"). * Waiting Syndrome: Безвредно, хотя предотвращает раннее выявление болезни. Special * Unidentified Foreign Body: Означает что в теле зараженного будет эмбрион Чужого. Используйте услуги хирурга, чтобы вырезать его. * Ghost Effect: Больной бледно выглядит. Возможно удалён. * Poor Balance Syndrome: Больной спотыкается. Возможно удалён. * Hoarse Throat: Больной скрежещет зубами. Возможно удалён. Category:Guides